Love and Family
by ForeverTheSweetestGirl
Summary: What happens when Nudge suddenly starts liking Iggy? to bad he's aready taken...and theirs another boy ready to take Iggys place. Wich will Nudge pick?


CHAPTER ONE

Sighing, I dunked my head back under the water. I briefly wondered if drowning myself would solve my problems. No, it'd just cuase more trouble. Bubles rapidly escaped my mouth as I attempted to sigh underwater. Water suddenly filled my open mouth, causing me to choke as I rushed to the surface. Flaring my limbs and gasping for breath, I broke through the surface of the water. Air rushed in to my lungs as I coughed up water. Trashing around, still choking on water, I tried to keep afloat while freaking out. I heard a splash somewhere behind me and a loud laugh, but I was too preoccupied with surviving to really notice.

A hand gripped my shoulder, turning me around. Eyes closed, I froze at the sudden contact.

"Nudge, it's me angel." I relaxed and managed to open my eyes while steadying myself in the water. The chlorine in the water made my eyes sting as I opened them, I could barely see anything as I was still chocking up water. Angel gripped my shoulder harder and started pulling me towards the edge of the pool; I relaxed and allowed her to drag me.

Gripping the edge of the pool for dear life, I chocked out the last of the water. My throat hurt from all the water, my eyes felt like a bee had stung them; I couldn't even open them, and I nearly drowned. Ironic. Angel patted my back, trying to help.

"Nudge, are you alright? What happened?" Her voice was filled with concern.

"Yah, I'm fine." My voice was raspy and dry. I need something to drink. I needed to go lay down. Angel helped me out of the water and draped a towel around my shoulders. I gave her a thankful glance. It was then that I noticed the laughter coming from behind me.

Looking behind me, I spotted my least favorite person in the world. My heart filled with dread. Why was _she_ here? Angel tensed next to me.

"We should just go Nudge." She tried to pull me towards the house but a vioce stopped us.

"Oh my god, did you SEE her freak out in the water? What a loser." Blushing vigorously, I was parlayed with embarrassment. Why do I care so much what _she_ thought of me? She's a total slut who probably has aids or something! Then why was_ he_ going out with _her_? My shoulders slumped. I've been trying to figure that out for the past five months.

"Lissa, what a _pleasure_ to see you again." Angel said bitterly.

"The feelings mutual _Angel_." Angel glared at her. Lissa always pronounced her name like it was a disease, like _she_ was a disease and if lissa stood to close, she'd catch it. I stayed behind Angel as she silently fumed at Lissa, trying to fade in to thin air. Lissa sighed dramatically as if she grew suddenly bored of the conversation.

"Whatever losers, try not to freak out next time in the water." She laughed snidely. I turned around to face her, suddenly angry. Who the hell was she to be judging me anyway?

"You know what lissa? You have NO reason to be judging ME you slut! You probably have aids what with all the guys you've slept with." I smile evilly at her stunned expression. Her eyes narrowed and she snickered.  
>"What did you say bitch? At least I have a boyfriend and I know how to satisfy him." My whole face must have been red by then. I didn't know how to respond, so I stood there glaring at her while she laughed at me with her big nose and her too small for her bathing suit that showed more than anyone cared to see. Angel glared at her with something close to hate in her eyes while I secretly planned her demise.<p>

"What bitches, cat got your tongue?" That was it, I almost punched her then and then if it wasn't for a certain hottie stopping me. His strawberry blond hair caught in the sun, turning it almost red with golden streaks through it, his blue eyes smiling as he walked. I melted as he drew closer. Fang might be hot, but Iggy was border-line gorgeous! I couldn't speak; my only thought was of him suddenly coming closer to where I was standing. Zomg, he was so amazing!

"Yo, what's up?" Hearing that dreamy voice, my anger dissolved. Lissa quickly stood up taller and smiled widely, making me want to punch her again. She stuck her arms behind her, displaying her large boobs, and fluttered her eye lashes flirtasously. Ugh, what a slut.

"Iggy, baby, where you've been all day?" she pouted in an attempt to seem sexy. Let me tell you, it failed epically.  
>"Sorry baby, I've been inside cooking." He draped his hand around her waist and kissed her cheek. Giggling, she embraced him and started making out right in front of me and Angel. Angel rolled her eyes and made gagging noises. Blushing, I looked down at my feet. <em>Why did she have to do that right in front of me, especially with <em>_**him**__?_

When they were done, Lissa sent me a victorious smile and stuck out her tongue, still draped all over Iggy. I sent her a death glare. _God what a fucking slut! How can he even like her? _Iggy, oblivious to all this, seemed to finally notice me and Angel. He barely nodded a hello to us before going back to Lissa. He pulled her in close and started tracing his fingers down her body seducibly. She shivered slightly.

"Wanna go back to my room so I can make up for neglecting you all day?" his voice was low and sexy. Moaning, she nodded. Right before she left, she gave me a glare that could melt the polar ice caps. Iggy totally ignored me all together, replacing all my anger with heartbreak.

I could feel tears threatening to fall as I turned around and headed straight for the opposite side of the house; where no one could find me.

"Nudge! Don't let her bother you like that." She tried to grab my arm but I shrugged her off; now crying. _Why does he like her? _I ran away from Angel, in to the house; slamming the door in the process, and rushed in to my room while locking the door. I fell on my bed, crying hysterically and thinking I should have drowned myself when I had the chance.

My heart literally broke in my chest. I grew up with Iggy; we've saved the world together; along with the flock, been through so much; so why doesn't he like me? Why the fuck does he like that slut? _Probably only with her for the sex. _I thought bitterly.

After a few minutes of crying my eyes out, my eyes dried and I fell in to a troubled sleep.

After who knows how long, I awoke from my slumber to a ringing sound. Sitting up groggily, I looked around, determined to destroy whatever was making that ringing sound. I groaned when I noticed it was my phone. I could either answer it or go back to sleep? Mmmmm. Sighing loudly, I got up and grabbed my phone off the desk. _I was already up anyway._

I looked at my phone. _New text message_ flashed across the screen. It was from Andy.

_**Hey u ok? **_Did he know? Wouldn't be surprised; he could always tell when I was upset. I couldn't help myself and smiled. He was so sweet.

_**Yah ima fine **_

_**Ok u wanna go somewhere? **_I quickly checked the time. Holy crap, it was almost eight! I've been asleep since one! _I'm surprised no one came to check on me. Oh well. _

_**Ok were u have in mind? **_I needed to get my mind off of Iggy and Andy was the perfect way to do it.

_**Movies? Then walk around the midnight market? I hear they have a whole stock of new clothes name brand ;) **_I nearly screamed. Clothes? Name brands? I was SSSSOOOO there! Zomg, Andy always knew just how to make me feel better.

_**Zomg totally! I could always use new clothes!**_

_**Lolz ill b there in twenty minutes**_

_**Ok ill c u then can't wait! **_

_**Me either c u in twenty **_I flipped mu phone shut, totally excited; completely forgetting about Iggy. I showered, did my hair up in a loose pony tail, did my makeup and selected the perfect outfit. When I was all down, I admired myself in the mirror.

I had on mascara, blue eye shadow that highlighted my brown eyes; black eye liner and pink lipstick. I was wearing shorts that showed off my legs, but didn't look slutty, and a low cut pink shirt that had FABULOUS written across it in sparkles. I got to admit, I looked GOOD. Smiling for the first time all day I skipped downstairs to wait for my date.

I stopped halfway down the stairs. _Was it a date?_ He asked me out at eight thirty at night, to the movies and shopping; but was it a _date? _I panicked. What if i thought it was but it really was just two friends going out together to have fun? That would be horrible! And awkward. I decided to just go along with the "date" and see where it heads; whether a date or just two friends going out on a Friday night. Did I want to go on a date with Andy? Did I even LIKE him like that? He was so sweet and kind and always there for me when I needed him, not to mention really cute. _I guess I could go out with him; he'd be the perfect boyfriend to get over Iggy wit. _That settled it, I would go out Andy if tonight wasn't already a date.

I literally skipped down the stairs, smiling like an idiot. Gazzy was in the kitchen eating a sandwich and raised his eyebrows when he saw me skip around the table.

"What's up with you Nudge?" I laughed, deciding not to tell him about my "date."

"Nothing," I said playing dumb," just going out with a friend." By the expression on my face, I could tell he thought something was up; but he didn't push it. He just finished his sandwich, licked his fingers, and gave me a small grin.

"Just be sure to be back before midnight or Max will flip." I rolled my eyes.

"Max will be too busy with fang to even notice I'm gone anyway; and besides I'm eighteen now, I don't need her looking out for me like I'm still a little kid." He laughed.

"I'd love to see you tell that to Max's face and see what_ she_ says!" He laughed harder.

"Whatever just tell her I'm going out if she asks ok?" He nodded. Just then the doorbell rang. I couldn't help my huge smile as I went to answer it. Let me tell you, Andy looked _hot! _His hair was styled down, almost covering his eyes; he was wearing a black tank top, totally showing off his muscles, and jeans. His smile made me swoon as I stood there staring like an idiot.

"Hey."

"Hey, Andy you look great." He smiled shyly and I almost let out a sigh. He was SO hot!

"You look beautiful Nudge." Blushing, I couldn't help to re-think if this was a date or not. Ruining the moment, as usual, Gazzy came up next to me and looked up Andy up and down; whistling.

"Wow, is Nudge going on a _date_?"

I blushed deeper and wished he'd go away. Andy just smiled and took my arm and led me to his car. I gave him a thankful smile.

"MAKE SURE TO HAVE HER BACK BEFORE MIDNIGHT OR I'M CALLING THE POLICE!" I sighed as Gazzy put his hands on his hips in an imitation of max. He even that glare of hers right.

"Should I be worried?" I smiled.

"Nope, he's just being overprotective." He laughed, soft and low. My heart melted, god he was so hot! As I got in to the car, Gazzy went back in to the house, but not before I noticed him smiling.

"You ready; were going to see the new harry potter movie."

"Zomg! I've been wanting to go see that forever!" he smiled and started the car.

"Well then, I picked the right movie."

"Yes you have." I laughed flirtasously. He winked back. _Maybe this was a "date." _


End file.
